prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Turn of the Shoe
Turn of the Shoe is the second episode of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. The episode aired on June 18, 2013. Synopsis The girls are at the Brew, discussing the Woman in Black and where Spencer's sister was the night the Lodge burned down. Emily and Hanna agree that Melissa could be the mystery woman while Spencer is using french fries and carrot sticks to map out the geography of the area to see if it is even possible for the person who arrived in the plane could have gotten to the lofge in time to save Aria, Hanna and Emily from the fire. Hanna and Aria argue about Ali possibly being alive and rescuing them from the fire. Hanna states that they never saw a body at the funeral. Aria thinks it is crazy to believe their dead friend could be alive. Spencer is undecided if it could have been Ali that she saw coming out of the plane. Mona comes into the Brew and says that she has been thinking a lot about the Ali thing. Hanna accuses Mona of putting her mom’s phone in Wilden’s coffin. Mona says she didn't do it and will do anything to prove that they are all in this together, so Spencer says to take them to the lair. Mona readily agrees. The girls arrive in separate cars and Mona opens the gate to where the RV was parked, and is in shock to find it missing. The girls think that Mona is lying even though she swears she hasn't been back since she and Hanna locked the RV up the other day. Hanna and Spencer leave in one car, and Aria and Emily being to leave too, but then wait towatch Mona leave first. Mona gets into her car and then all of a sudden, from the back seat, a hooded figure with an Ali mask starts to choke her. Mona desperately tries to reach for the flashlight to use as a weapon and Aria and Emily from a distance can tell that something is wrong, so they start heading towards the car. Mona finally gets the flashlight and whacks "A" with it and jumps out of car, and onto the ground, gasping for breath. Aria and Emily run over to her then Mona’s car starts up and A tries to run all three of them over. Emily tackles them to the ground, out of the way of the oncoming vehicle, and in the process, lands hard on a rock, badly injuring her shoulder. In the morning Hanna comes down the stairs and receives a text from Aria stating that Mona found her car dumped behind the school and is freaking out. Hanna walks into the kitchen and Ashley talks about her time in New York. Hanna says that she went to Wilden’s funeral and asks her mom how she thinks he was killed. Ashley says that Wilden had more enemies than friends, and that one enemy decided to do everyone a favor. Hanna then mentions she found Ashley's phone in the mailbox. Ashley looks at it in surprise and tells Hanna that she must have left it at the hotel and they must have messengered it back. Spencer checks her mail and she sees a letter addressed to her from the University of Pennsylvania. The letter says that she is a competetive applicant, but they are unable to offer her a place. She is distraught because this was the only school she applied to and the only option for a Hastings. Hanna and Aria walk down the street talking about the Mona incident and how Hanna is now scared that "A" is trying to frame her mom for murder. Hanna says she wants to know who put the phone in the casket, who recorded that video of the girls outside Wilden’s car, and who stole Mona’s "A-Mobile." She thinks it had to be either Jenna, Melissa or Shana. They see Shana sitting outside The Brew and Hanna storms over to confront her about knowing Jenna and why she wasn’t at her buddy Wilden’s funeral. Shana says that she was at a swim practice. Hanna shouts about Shana and Jenna scraping Wilden off the side of the road, then Aria drags her off. In the computer lab at school, Paige shows Emily a computer generated model of the dorm room she envisions them sharing at Stanford. Paige hugs her in the excitement and Emily winces in pain. She tells Paige she just slept weird, not wanting to reveal how she actually hurt her shoulder. When Emily remarks she might not be able to swim in the next meet, Paige insists that she has to; her scholarship to Stanford might depend on it. Spencer and Toby are talking in her room when Toby ignores a phone call and says he has to go. Spencer can tell he is acting weird, but Toby won't tell her anything and leaves. At the end of English class, the girls including Mona agree to meet up at lunch and Spencer stays behind, still upset about the rejection letter she got from UPenn. Ezra asks her what's wrong and she tells him, then asks him not to say anything because she hasn't told anybody else yet. Ezra suggests she apply to other schools and offers to help her with her essay. She talks to Ezra about her essay and he says she may not have gotten in because she decided to write about her experience at the mental hospital and how she overcame it. He says colleges look for someone with mental stability and she shouldn't have been so upfront in her essay. While she's on the phone with Emily, Hanna discovers a bag containing her mom's muddy Manolo heels and the toothbrush she had been trying to clean them with under the kitchen sink. Hanna thinks it is suspicious, but Emily doesn't think much about it at all; her mind is focused on the swim meet. She swallows a prescription pain-killer from her parents' medicine cabinet, then takes a few extra with her in case she needs another one later. Aria looks for Holden at the place where he practices martial arts, but she finds his instructor Jake instead. She is paranoid that "A" might trying to pick off the smallest ones in the "herd" and might attack her next. Aria asks Jake if he teaches private self-defense classes and makes an appointment to start the following morning. In her bedroom, Hanna questions Ashley about the muddy heels, but Ashley dodges the questions. The next day, Hanna is looking for Spencer when Jessica DiLaurentis sees her and calls her over. Hanna has an eerie feeling someone is watching them from the upstairs window, then hears a noise. Mrs. DiLaurentis then introduces Hanna to Tippi, Ali's grandmother's pet bird, with whom Ali spent a lot of time with while she visited her grandmother in Georgia. The parrot can speak and its voice sounds a lot like Alison's voice. Hanna delicately tries to ask if Mrs. DiLaurentis ever saw Alison's body. She replies seeing the yellow blouse was enough and then recalls the afternoon she and Ali bought that yellow blouse. Meanwhile, Spencer has a meeting with Mr. Fitz at the school. He tells her that her essay is well-written, but may be too honest for the admissions department of most universities. Spencer disagrees and thinks her essay shows what a strong person she is and how much she has overcome in her life, including a mental breakdown. Towards the end of their first self-defense session, Jake senses Aria doesn't trust him since she won't loosen up. He asks if the reason she came in is because someone threatening her. She says no, its just that she has a lot of stuff going on, including just breaking up with her boyfriend. Jake asks if her ex-boyfriend is who she is afraid of and she says no, but she's just angry and feels helpless. They keep practicing past the end-of-session bell and Aria ends up kissing him. She immediately pulls away, saying she doesn't know why she did that and runs out. In the flashback, Ali asks her mother about letting her have a sleepover in Cape May with the other girls. Ali claims that their group is falling apart and they need a serious sleepover to get their bring them all together again. When her mother says no, Ali then begins to hold her breath, making her mom very angry. The longer she holds her breath, the angrier she becomes until she finally gives in and says she can have the sleepover. Jessica tells Hanna it was a trick Ali perfected at the age of 5 to get what she wanted. Hanna says her that Ali never asked them to sleep over at Cape May and Jessica is not surprised considering she found beer bottles at the Cape May cabin. She figured Ali was running with an older crowd, and probably seeing a boy. Jessica is not particularly fond of Tippi, so she gives Hanna the pet bird stating she already has enough voices in her head. Inside her car, Aria beats herself up for spontaneously kissing Jake. As she drives through town, she spots Mona talking to a cop outside the Police Station. Aria pulls up in front of them and yells to Mona that they're late. Mona plays along and gets in the car. Aria yells at her for talking to the police in broad daylight where "A" could see her. Mona says she was actually eavesdropping on the other cops discussing the details of Wilden's murder nearby. She relays that they taped off the south shore of Torch Lake and found two sets of footprints there - Wilden's and a woman's high heel prints. Mona recalls that Alison used to like wearing high heels. In Spencer's kitchen, Toby admits that he was the one who moved the RV, explaining that "A" made him move it in exchange for information about about his mother. Someone is watching Emily as she prepares for the big swim meet in the locker room and takes more pain medication. Shana comes up to her to ask for an extra swim cap. She asks Emily why her friends think she was friends with Wilden and Emily tells her she doesn't like to talk before the race. Shana tells Emily that she has her eye on the Stanford scholarship too, and may the best girl win. "A" gave him a file from his mother's stay at Radley, including notes on the last session she had with her doctor, on the day she supposedly committed suicide by jumping out a window. The transcript says she was hopeful that day, wishing to get home to see her family, especially her son. Toby says that it doesn't sound like someone who killed herself that day or someone who didn't care enough to even say goodbye, suggesting that maybe she didn't committ suicide at all. Spencer agrees, but doesn't think they should trust any info that "A" supplies. Toby, visibly upset about the whole situation, tells her not to tell anyone about it and leaves just as Aria arrives. During the race, Emily starts to feel dizzy and vision gets blurry. She misjudges the distance of the wall and crashes into it head first. She is pulled from the pool and rushed out of the school by paramedics. They ask her how she hurt her shoulder and even in a disoriented state, she is able to lie and say she fell off her bike. Aria and Spencer are talking and Aria says that they don't know if they can really trust Mona and who knows what she was saying to those cops. She then tells Spencer that she can never go back to martial arts because she kissed the instructor. Spencer is distracted by what Toby just told her. Hanna then walks in with Tippi the bird. She says the bird probably knows more about what happened to Alison than anyone else, and it talks a lot so it might say something. Aria and Spencer think Hanna is losing it. They keep talking and they mention the high heels Mona was talking about and Hanna suspects that they were her mom's. All of a sudden Tippi says, "Hey board shorts, miss me?" (a reference to the Beach Hottie) and then sings a song. Hanna goes home and asks her mom if she was in New York the whole time she was gone. Ashley says of course. Hanna has her doubts and asks if she came back to have it out with Wilden. Ashley sidesteps the qusetion and says she did not kill detective Wilden. Spencer is searching things about Toby's mom while the bird keeps talking and singing. She calls Hanna to come pick up the bird because its driving her crazy. But then Spencer notices that after Tippi sings the song, she says "hello?" Spencer realizes it is not a song, but instead a phone number dial tone. Aria is at home when Jake comes by to ask her out for coffee. He says "But it's ok if you're not comfortable with the whole student-teacher thing; could be a little complicated." She agrees to go out for coffee with him. Spencer is reading Toby's mom's obituary online and also calling Hanna's cell when she realizes that the song Tippi has been singing isn't a song at all. It is the dial pattern of a phone number. Aria is home alone when Jake shows up on her doorstep to clear the air after their kiss earlier that day. He tells her that he is interested in dating her if she is comfortable with the whole teacher-student thing. Aria gets a phone call and tells Jake she'd like to see him again over coffee. In Emily's room, Emily confesses to Paige the real reason she hit her head during the race. She took too many pain-killers which ruined her depth perception. She explains that she needed the pain-killers because she hurt herself saving Aria and Mona from "A." Paige asks why she kept this from her and Emily says she just wants to get away from all the problems with "A" and just be together with Paige. She doesn't want Paige to worry about her. Aria, Spencer, and Hanna call the number that matches the dial tone that Tippi was singing, but no one answers. The area code is in York County. Aria says they should go record Tippi singing the phone number, but when they go back up to Spencer's room where they left the bird, Tippi is missing, and the window is open. "A" stole Tippi. Someone is watching Ashley as she drinks a glass of wine and puts her muddy heels in a garbage bag. Sensing someone watching her, she goes to the door and turns on the porch light, but the bulb burns out. She then throws away the muddy shoes. "A" prepares a meal of green beans, wild rice, and small bird. Tippi is in a cage on the table and "A" shares the meal with her. Trivia * The read-though was on March 21, 2013. * Filming began on March 25, 2013 and ended on April 3, 2013. * The title was confirmed by E! Online. Title and Background *The title is a play on Henry James’ ghost story novella, The Turn of the Screw — could it be a reference to someone’s return from the dead? *The shoe refers to the five inch heel footprints that was found with Wilden. Ashley is shown hiding a pair of trashed heels, suggesting she saw Wilden the night he died. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal Guest Cast * Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers * Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh * Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz * Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Andrea Parker as Jessica DiLaurentis * Ryan Guzman as Jake * Aeriel Miranda as Shana Memorable Quotes Featured Music *"Safer in the Dark" by Adam Agin '(the girls talk at The Grille at the beginning of the episode) *"The Great Escape" by '''P!nk '(Spencer opens a letter from University of Pennsylvania) *"Samba Quebrado" by '''Alison Carvalho (Alison has lunch with her mom) *"Oh Tomorrow" by Yessian Music (Emily puts on her headphones before the swim meet) Gallery 970238 468930446528878 136208730 n.png PLLS04E02-01.jpg PLLS04E02-02.jpg PLLS04E02-03.jpg PLLS04E02-04.jpg PLLS04E02-05.jpg PLLS04E02-06.jpg PLLS04E02-07.jpg PLLS04E02-08.jpg PLLS04E02-09.jpg PLLS04E02-10.jpg Screen Shot 2013-06-16 at 11.59.59 AM.png|Mona being attacked (Australian promo) Screen Shot 2013-05-06 at 2.11.31 PM.png|Mona out of control (because she's being attacked) Screen Shot 2013-05-07 at 3.30.34 PM.png|The girls about to get hit by Mona's car. 2013-06-19_09-22-15.jpg 2013-06-19_09-24-49.jpg 2013-06-19_09-30-01.jpg EmilyFall.jpg MonaAttacked.jpg SpencerFoodMap.jpg 2013-06-19_09-35-09.jpg 2013-06-19_09-36-16.jpg 2013-06-19_09-39-20.jpg 2013-06-19_09-40-43.jpg 2013-06-19_09-42-08.jpg 2013-06-19_09-45-24.jpg 2013-06-19_09-44-18.jpg 2013-06-19_09-51-28.jpg 2013-06-19_09-50-33.jpg 2013-06-19_09-54-10.jpg 2013-06-19_09-54-54.jpg 2013-06-19_09-52-21.jpg 2013-06-19_10-04-14.jpg 2013-06-19_10-07-06.jpg 2013-06-19_10-08-58.jpg 2013-06-19_10-10-00.jpg 2013-06-19_10-14-08.jpg 2013-06-19_10-15-13.jpg 2013-06-19_10-17-13.jpg 2013-06-19_10-18-03.jpg 2013-06-19_10-19-45.jpg 2013-06-19_10-20-43.jpg pretty-little-liars turn of the shoe.jpg 2013-06-19_10-47-32.jpg 2013-06-19_10-48-32.jpg 2013-06-19_10-49-02.jpg 2013-06-19_10-49-36.jpg 2013-06-19_10-50-13.jpg 2013-06-19_10-51-19.jpg 2013-06-19_10-52-01.jpg 2013-06-19_10-53-40.jpg 2013-06-19_10-54-15.jpg 2013-06-19_10-54-49.jpg 2013-06-19_10-55-22.jpg 2013-06-19_10-59-45.jpg 2013-06-19_11-00-22.jpg 2013-06-19_11-00-48.jpg 2013-06-19_11-01-12.png 2013-06-19_11-02-09.jpg 2013-06-19_11-02-46.jpg 2013-06-19_11-03-26.jpg 2013-06-19_11-03-51.jpg 2013-06-19_11-04-35.jpg 2013-06-19_11-09-00.jpg 2013-06-19_11-09-25.jpg 2013-06-19_11-10-58.jpg 2013-06-19_11-11-33.jpg 2013-06-19_11-12-06.jpg 2013-06-19_11-14-49.jpg 2013-06-19_11-15-17.jpg 2013-06-19_11-15-47.jpg 2013-06-19_11-19-22.jpg 2013-06-19_11-19-55.jpg 2013-06-19_11-20-42.jpg 2013-06-19_11-21-16.jpg 2013-06-19_11-21-50.jpg 2013-06-19_11-22-18.jpg 2013-06-19_11-22-59.jpg 2013-06-19_11-23-43.jpg 2013-06-19_11-24-24.jpg 2013-06-19_11-25-09.jpg 2013-06-19_11-26-18.jpg 2013-06-19_11-26-53.jpg 2013-06-19_11-27-15.jpg 2013-06-19_11-27-49.jpg 2013-06-19_11-28-44.jpg 2013-06-19_11-42-38.jpg 2013-06-19_11-43-37.jpg 2013-06-19_11-45-08.jpg 2013-06-19_11-45-54.jpg 2013-06-19_11-46-17.jpg 2013-06-19_11-46-58.jpg 2013-06-19_11-47-27.jpg 2013-06-19_11-48-39.jpg 2013-06-19_11-49-58.jpg 2013-06-19_11-50-57.jpg 2013-06-19_11-51-44.jpg 2013-06-19_11-52-14.png 2013-06-19_11-52-58.jpg 2013-06-19_11-53-38.png 2013-06-19_11-54-44.jpg 2013-06-19_11-55-36.jpg 2013-06-19_11-56-16.jpg 2013-06-19_11-57-10.jpg 2013-06-19_11-58-24.jpg 2013-06-19_11-58-54.jpg 2013-06-19_11-59-42.png 2013-06-19_12-01-07.jpg pll4021.jpg Navigational Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:4A Category:ABC Family Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series